Destined
by JC-zala
Summary: Oneshot fic. AthrunCagalli. Athrun's thoughts about Destiny bringing him and Cagalli together.


Author: My 3rd Gundam Seed fanfic but this is only a one-shot. The main characters will be Athrun and Cagalli! Read and enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Destined

**Athrun's POV**

_She wasn't like other girls or should I say doesn't act like one. She was more of a tomboy. Patience was never her best trait and always tries to act tough. Under all that, she was a kind and caring girl. She always places other's welfare before her own. This blonde-haired girl with golden brown eyes always seems to amaze me. She was the Princess of ORB, the head representative, and the Strike Rouge's pilot. Her name was Cagalli Yula Attha. _

_I never would have thought that I would end up with her. We have faced many trials and hardships. She almost married that Yuuna guy without even informing me. I felt hurt for what she did. I didn't know if I was going to forgive her. I love her so much so soon I understood everything and forgave her. I gave her a ring that symbolizes my love and promise to her, the ring which she still wears until now. Cagalli Yula Attha meant everything to me. She's the only person that I will keep locked in my heart forever. _

**END**

Athrun was in the hangar, checking his Mobile Suit, the Saviour Gundam. Cagalli went up and peeped inside the cockpit. She greeted him with a smile. Athrun smiled back at her. He stepped out the cockpit and hugged her. Cagalli was looked different now. Her hair was longer now and She still wore the standard ORB uniform but not with pants but a white mini-skirt. She also wore white boots and black stockings. Lunamaria Hawke gave her the idea and even forced her to wear that. Athrun liked seeing Cagalli wearing skirts and dresses. Those things made her look more beautiful and elegant. He brought her to her to the mansion in his car. When they got there, they saw children playing outside. Lacus came out and greeted them. She invited them in and served them tea.

"How's it going with you two?" Lacus asked.

"It's been great. Athrun took me on a date last night and I had a great time." Cagalli told her.

"I'm happy for you." Lacus smiled. "When will you two get married?"

Cagalli and Athrun blushed. Athrun has already proposed to Cagalli but they didn't planned for the wedding yet. Things were getting really busy in ORB. Being the head representative of ORB wasn't an easy job for Cagalli but she would always do her best. Lacus drank the rest of her tea but then a little boy came in and hugged her. He was crying because he tripped and fell. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes. Lacus patted his head and told him to be careful next time. The boy stopped crying. He glanced at Athrun and Cagalli. He quickly got off of her and jumped on Cagalli's lap. He hugged Cagalli and smiled at her.

"Aunt Cagalli, it's good to see you again." The little boy said.

"It's nice to see you again, Akira." Cagalli said.

The boy's name is Akira Yamato and he's the son of Kira and Lacus. So that makes Cagalli his Aunt and he was very fond of her. One time Cagalli took him for a joyride in Strike Rouge and he really loved it. Akira has seen Kira in Mobile Suit Simulations and he was very impressed. Kira's skill is still sharp and excellent. He was the ultimate Coordinator after all. Akira was also a Coordinator and was happy to be one. For a child at a young age, he was smart but naïve. Athrun and Cagalli soon took off and went to the beach. Cagalli watched the calm blue waters as slight breeze blew her hair. Athrun stared at her for a while.

**Athrun's POV**

_Kira and Lacus have been married for 5 years now. When will our turn come? I want to be wed with her and spend my whole life with her. But I can't be selfish, I must also think about her situation. She's the head representative and ORB is her first priority. Maybe we weren't meant for each other… What am I thinking? Cagalli loves me and I know it. This reminds me of the time when I arrived in Minerva. Lunamaria told me shocking news that she was almost married but luckily Freedom took her away. I'm really grateful to Kira for stopping her. Still, I felt sad and rather angry. A lot just came up and I didn't know what to do. The worst problem that came to was Mia Campbell, the fake Lacus. She was all over me. First I thought that she was pretending to like me but as I get to know her, the feelings she had for me were real. To be honest, Mia is really scary and not at all Lacus. She looked like Lacus but doesn't act like her that's for sure. There are also the Hawke Sisters. Lunamaria was a good pilot and a good friend but she also liked me. As a ZAFT soldier she was committed to her job. Meyrin tends to get jealous whenever her sister is with me. She was cute but I only treated her as a friend. I promise that dealing with those girls was tough. _

**END**

Cagalli noticed him staring at her. Athrun quickly looked at the sea. She felt so relax at that moment. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder and quietly viewed the sea. His heart told him that it was the right time to tell her. He didn't know how to do it but he had to. It was now or never. He touched her face and made her looked at him. He gently rubbed her face and kissed her. The feelings inside of him were about to burst. His heart pounded faster and his cheeks turned red. He looked deeply into her golden brown eyes. Cagalli was about to speak but Athrun quickly placed his finger on her lips.

"Cagalli, I love you so much and I want to marry you." Athrun finally admitted.

"Athrun… I… I love you too but marriage?" Cagalli said.

"I think it's time for us to be wed." Athrun told her.

Cagalli smiled and tears started falling from her eyes. She was so happy that she hugged Athrun so tightly. She was waiting for him to say that. She knew that her work in ORB kept him from saying anything. She closed her eyes as she cried tears of joy. Athrun wiped her tears with his thumb. He brushed his hand through her blonde hair. Cagalli grabbed his hand and gently rubbed it. Athrun kissed her again but this time she deepened the kiss.

**Athrun's POV**

_We're finally getting married. I'm so happy about this. Cagalli and I began preparing the next day. We called the wedding coordinator, caterer, and the designer. It was all going smoothly. Our marriage was later announced to ORB. Cagalli was getting more excited day by day. She already asked Lacus to be the maid of honor. She also called Milly, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Stellar. They were to be the bride's maid. Kira, of course, was the best man. Akira volunteered to be the ring bearer and the two girls from the orphanage were to be the flower girls. _

_The day of the wedding finally came. Everyone was gathering at the church. I wanted to see Cagalli but Kira didn't allow me. It was bad luck for the groom to see her bride before the wedding. Kira and I went to the church. A lot of people were already there but most of them were soldiers. Shin, Dearka, and Yzak were also there. It was nice to see them again after a long time. I took my place near the altar and Kira stood beside me. I was getting a little nervous. _

**END**

"Athrun, are you nervous?" Kira asked.

"A little… I don't know why…" Athrun replied.

"I also felt that way in my wedding." Kira said. "You were the best man then now it's my turn."

A white limo arrived in front of the church. A soldier opened the door and a girl dressed in a gown stepped out. It was the Cagalli. Lacus and the bride's maids surrounded her. They complimented her on the gown she was wearing. Indeed, she looked beautiful in that green tube gown with white lacings on it. She held a bouquet of white roses and wore a transparent veil on her head. Soon, the wedding started and the flower girls marched first. They were followed by the ring bearer. Akira waved at his father as he saw him. The bride maids' were coming in. Dearka was waiting for Milly to come in. She was the first one to march. He was amazed at how pretty Milly looked. The Hawke sisters came in next and then Stellar. She waved at Shin happily. He smiled at her and waved back. The maid of honor was coming up next. Lacus looked as charming as ever. She entered and walked gracefully to her place. Now it was the bride's turn to make her entrance. Cagalli entered and began walking slowly. As she approached the altar, she looked at her husband-to-be. Kira hugged her and handed her to Athrun. He brought her to the altar.

**Athrun's POV**

_I'm amazed how beautiful she can be. It was finally happening. I can see how happy she is. Who knew that the tomboy I met on that island was actually the one destined for me. After a making our bows and exchanging of rings, the moment of truth came. _

_**END**_

"Do you Athrun Zala take Cagalli to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Athrun replied.

"And do you Cagalli Yula Attha take Athrun to be you husband?" the priest asked.

"I do…" Cagalli replied.

"In the name of God I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Athrun and Cagalli faced each other. He lifted her veil and revealed her face. He leaned forward and kissed his wife. Everyone stood up and cheered for them. Milly grabbed her camera and went in front of them. Athrun and Cagalli smiled as Milly took their picture. Kira congratulated the newly weds.

"I love you Athrun." Cagalli whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." Athrun said.

**Athrun's POV**

_Destiny is really amazing. But I can't help wondering, what if my flight wasn't delayed? What if I didn't encounter her skygrasper? Would I've still met her? Those questions ran in my head. If Destiny wants us to be together then no matter what we would still meet. I was very lucky to have met her. I don't know if I have the war to thank for that but it doesn't matter. I love her and she loves me. We were together and we will always be inseparable till the end. _

_1 week after the wedding, we visited the island using our mobile suits. We explored the island and found the cave where we spent the night. I held her close to me as we remembered the days of our first encounter. We met as enemies, later became friends and then a couple. I'm pretty amazed from what we've been through. _

**END**

"Brings back memories, right Athrun?" Cagalli said.

"Yeah…" Athrun replied.

She looked at Strike Rouge. It reminded her of the battle at Jachin Due. Athrun could have died in that war if she didn't stop him. He was ready to give up his life to destroy Genesis and to make up for the mistakes his father made. Athrun was grateful for saving him back then. She promised him that she would always protect him and Athrun promised the same thing. Athrun wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

* * *

Author: End of story… Reviews please and no flames… 


End file.
